Une dernière déclaration
by Emmika
Summary: La guerre est finie. Elle a fait de nombreux morts et a laissé derrière elle des personnes blessés et abandonnés. Lors de l'hommage funèbres, l'un des survivants va faire une dernière déclaration. OS. (première fanfiction...)


Disclaimer : Alors, comme j'y suis obligée... rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf peut-être l'histoire et encore, j'ai des doutes...

Intro : Bonjour à tout le monde :) cette chose que vous allez lire (ou pas) est la première fanfiction que je poste (houra!) j'espère que vous allez aimer ;) j'en profite pour dire un grand merci à Anaïs pour avoir corrigé toutes les fautes, enfin, je l'espère ;) (tu vois, je t'ai pas oubliée ;) )

* * *

Un silence parfait envahissait le parc de Poudlard. Tous les combattants de la bataille se trouvaient là. Tous voulaient rendre hommage à leur ami, famille et à tous les autres. Même des civils étaient venus dans ces grands jardins. Il s'agissait vraiment d'une manifestation pour rendre hommage.

Vers midi, finalement, un homme monta sur l'estrade devant laquelle se trouvait une partie de la foule. Cet homme s'avança devant le pupitre puis se lança un sort pour permettre à tout le monde de l'entendre. Il sortit une enveloppe blanche de sa poche et il inspira doucement et dit :

\- Bonjour à tous. Si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour rendre hommage à tous les morts durant les combats ayant lieu il y a maintenant une semaine nous permettant de tuer Voldemort. J'aurai aimé vous donner mes propres mots mais après avoir réfléchi, j'ai décidé de vous lire les derniers mots d'un des hommes ayant permit la mort de ce monstre. Je suis désolé pour tous ceux qui attendaient ma déclaration personnelle, mais cette déclaration-ci le sera déjà assez. Je voudrai que vous preniez aussi part du fait que cette déclaration sera la dernière d'un grand homme et que j'ai pris la décision de me retirer du monde médiatique pendant une durée indéterminée. Cette guerre a blessé de nombreuses personnes en plus d'en tuer trop. Et je fais partie des personnes particulièrement touchés par les derniers événements.

Tous écoutèrent l'homme. Il était depuis toujours leur espoir, et il ne les avait pas déçu. Le Survivant. Le Sauveur. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il allait commencer à lire la lettre qu'il venait de déplier quand il eut les larmes aux yeux. Il les ferma quelques secondes, et quand il les rouvrit, on pouvait lire la détermination au fond de ses yeux émeraudes :

_Harry,_

_Si tu lis ces mots, cela voudra dire que je ne suis plus là et que nous avons gagné la guerre, du moins, je l'espère. Tu sais Harry, tu es la première personne à lire ces mots. Et je sais aussi que tu vas les lire à l'hommage. C'est ce que je voulais. Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes, pour toutes les fois où j'ai pu te blesser, pour toutes les fois où j'ai pu mal me comporter avec toi, pour toutes les fois où je t'ai abandonné. Et surtout, pour cette dernière fois, qui t'as permis de lire ces mots. Tu le sais, jamais je ne te permettrai de les lire si j'étais encore là. Comme toi, avec ta lettre. Sauf que toi, tu as pu la brûler. Je profite aussi de cette lettre pour te le dire une autre fois Harry. Je t'aime tellement. Tu n'imagineras jamais à quel point. Et même si je sais que ce que je vais écrire est cruel, donc pardonne moi, je voudrai que tu saches que j'aurai aimé t'épouser. Oui, toi, le petit binoclard avec sa trop célèbre balafre, qui est avouons le, horrible. Toi, l'homme qui ne comprendre pas l'intérêt d'une brosse ou même d'un peigne. Toi, avec ton esprit trop rapide, même si parfois, tu mets du temps... beaucoup de temps à comprendre des évidences. Toi, avec tes yeux trop verts, trop hypnotisant, trop parfait. Je voudrai que tu le saches. Et saches aussi que tu pourras récupérer ta future alliance que malheureusement, je ne pourrai t'offrir de moi même. Hermione l'a si tu veux réellement savoir._

Harry fit une pause et ferma les yeux. Sur les derniers mots, sa voix avait faibli et avait même failli se briser. Le silence était maintenu, mais tous se posait une seule question : qui était cette personne ? Harry avait pourtant dit qu'il s'agissait d'un « grand homme ». Pourtant, il n'était pas gay, n'est ce pas ? Finalement, il reprit.

_Enfin, maintenant, je vais m'adresser au monde magique._

_Très cher monde magique,_

_Vous ne savez toujours pas qui je suis et pourtant, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous doivent déjà vous poser des centaines de questions : « mais qui est-ce ? Est ce un homme ? Ou une femme ? Cette personne voulait-elle vraiment demander la main du Survivant ? Mais cela veut dire que c'est un homme alors ? Ou bien une femme dominante... ». Pardonne moi Harry mais avec cette lettre, je révélerai l'un de tes secrets, même si l'on voulait le révéler après la guerre. Donc, cher monde, je te demande pardon de t'avoir abandonné. Même si pour beaucoup, vous devez penser que ma mort n'est qu'une bonne chose, un pourri de moi sur Terre, et vous avez peut-être raison, ma mort n'est pas si bien. Après tout, en mourant, je laisse derrière moi l'homme le plus incroyable que je n'aie jamais rencontré. Un homme qui s'était attaché à moi. Un homme que j'aime de tout mon être. Cet homme a de nombreux surnoms, certains plus ridicule que d'autre, avouons le, et arrête de sourire Harry, tu es à un hommage funèbre ! Vraiment aucune tenue franchement._

Harry continuait de lire la lettre et essaya de retenir son sourire. Il le connaissait trop bien. Il continua de lire cette dernière lettre..

_Oui, car en mourant, j'abandonnerai l'un des meilleurs hommes que le monde puisse connaître. Et oui Harry, je parle bien de toi, stupide balafré. Cet homme que j'abandonne, je l'ai aimé à un point. Je l'ai aimé comme on aime le soleil, et j'aurai aimé lui dire une dernière fois que, en vrai, le monde est beau sans cette guerre stupide et que c'est beau d'aimer. Mais il ne pourra que lire ces mots. Malheureusement, après avoir écrit cette lettre, je ne pourrai le prendre qu'une seule fois dans mes bras avant que nos groupes prennent des directions différentes, où je trouverai sans aucun doute la mort, raison pour laquelle il lit ces mots. Alors, je te demande une seule chose, cher monde magique, si en toi se trouve l'homme qui aimera Harry Potter comme je l'ai aimé, je te demande une seule chose : prends soin de lui. Car cet homme fut mon univers pendant de longues années. Et malgré ma mort, il sera toujours tout mon monde. Alors, prends soin de lui, comme on prendrait soin d'un enfant, car même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il est incapable de prendre soin de lui même._

Harry fit une pause. Il n'avait pas tort. Jamais à son sujet en tout cas. Cependant, sa dernière demande restait impossible. Personne ne pourrait l'aimer comme lui l'avait aimé. Il reprit difficilement la parole.

_Harry, même si tu penses le contraire, il y aura quelqu'un qui t'aimera autant que moi. Tu es la personne la plus magnifique et « magique » que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Saches que même si je ne suis plus de ce monde, je serai à jamais dans ton cœur. S'il te plaît, mon amour, profite de la vie. Tu es encore tellement jeune. Voyage, fais des rencontres, reprends le dur risque qu'est l'amour. Vis. C'est ma seule demande. Et pour toi, cher monde magique, j'espère de tout cœur que tu pourras te reconstruire de cette guerre. Il le faut, vous n'avez pas le choix. Devant vous se trouvent de futures générations. Vous devez leur donner un futur avec le moins de difficulté et le plus de bonheur possible. Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner des enfants dans un monde remplit de batailles et de crises. Je sais que vous en serez capable. Du moins, je l'espère. Alors, monde magique, je voudrai te dire Adieu, et Harry, je veillerai, t'attendrai et t'aimerai toujours._

_Je t'aime, centre de mon monde (quand je te parlais de surnoms ridicules),_

_Draco Malfoy Potter, dans une autre vie._

Et après ces mots, Harry Potter, le Sauveur, s'écroula au sol. Une jeune femme monta rapidement l'estrade et aida l'homme à en descendre avant qu'il se mettre à pleurer à chaude larmes sur son épaule. Un homme roux remplaça Harry et dit :

\- Mr Potter refusera toutes demandes d'interviews ou d'invitation. Il a besoin de temps pour se remettre de la mort de son compagnon. Pour toutes les personnes présentes en raison de la mort de l'un de leur proche, ne les oubliez pas, et surtout, soyez heureux. Aucun d'entre eux ne voudraient que nous soyons tristes. Ils reposent tous en paix, quelques soient les avis de divers personnes. Tous avez des personnes qui les aimaient et les aimeront toujours, malgré leur absence. Cela sera la seule déclaration de Mr Potter.

Puis, il descendit de l'estrade pour prendre à son tour Harry dans ses bras. Puis, un homme à la peau chocolat remplaça le rouquin. Tous deux essayèrent de se réconforter mutuellement. L'un avait perdu son meilleur ami, l'autre son compagnon. Et pendant que d'autres personnes montaient pour témoigner et rendre hommage à leur ami ou leur famille, Blaise Zabini murmura à l'oreille d'Harry« Il sera toujours dans nos cœurs Harry. ». Harry secoua la tête et dit « non, il nous attend. » avant de se détacher du grand noir et de sortir du parc de Poudlard pour transplaner vers une plaine. Il la descendit et s'arrêta devant une tombe fraîchement creusée. Il la regarda puis explosa en sanglot. Au bout de 10 minutes, il s'arrêta de pleurer et dit :

-Je l'ai lu Dray. Tu dois être fier de moi. Moi aussi je t'aime tellement mon amour et je t'aimerai pour le restant de ma vie. Même si maintenant, je suis si seul... Je commence déjà à perdre pied Dray. J'ai l'impression de te voir dans la rue, de t'entendre dans le brouhaha, de sentir ta présence à la maison. Alors, je te demande ça, et même si c'est impossible, reviens moi Drake, reviens moi. Je ne suis plus moi. Je suis un inconnu qui perd pied, qui est seul, à qui il manque une partie de soi-même. Je suis désolé pour tout. Maintenant, je vais y aller. À plus tard Draco.

Harry allait partir quand il se retourna et murmura « Sache que toi aussi tu étais mon univers... dis bonjour à mes parents et à Sirius, et dis leur que je vous aime tout les quatre et que vous me manquez. » puis, il transplana, laissant cette plaine remplie de tristesse et d'amour.

* * *

Alors, c'était comment ? n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, promis je mords pas :)


End file.
